EXCHANGE
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Kalau begitu... kita lakukan pertukaran," kata Ichigo akhirnya. Toushiro mendongak. "Ganti rugi yang tidak bisa kau ganti sekarang ditukar dengan—" bibir itu tiba-tiba menyeringai, "—tubuhmu." # IchiHitsu; Yaoi; Warnings inside! Enjoy.


Napas Toushiro menderu dan jantungnya berpacu cepat begitu ia baru saja menabrak sesuatu yang sekarang terseret delapan meter di depannya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa tindakannya menyalip mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya akan membuat dirinya menabrak sebuah kardus besar yang diangkat oleh dua pria dari arah horisontal. Begitu napasnya sudah teratur, Toushiro mematikan mesin motornya, dan mendekati salah satu pria yang mengangkat kardus besar itu.

"Maaf. Apa Anda terluka?" tanya Toushiro dengan raut wajah bersalah. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Toushiro dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja—" perkataan pria itu terhenti karena temannya—yang tadi mengangkat kardus bersamanya—tiba-tiba berseru.

"Renji! Gawat! Benda di dalam kardus ini rusak parah!"

"APA?!" Renji membelalak, dan langsung berlari mendekati.

Toushiro menelan ludah susah payah. Dari posisi ia berdiri, dilihatnya kedua pria yang memakai seragam khas pengantar barang itu tampak panik di dekat kardus besar—setinggi orang dewasa—yang tampak penyot itu. Renji merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang menghubungi pihak kantor tempat ia bekerja.

"Bagaimana?" temannya bertanya khawatir, begitu pembicaraan lewat telepon itu berakhir. Renji menoleh dan menatap temannya, sebelum ia menatap Toushiro.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Toushiro menelan ludah. Tatapan Renji seolah mengatakan, 'Anda harus ganti rugi karena sudah menabraknya'. Dan ternyata... benar. Renji berjalan menghampiri pria mungil itu dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi Anda harus mengganti rugi."

Kedua mata Toushiro membelalak. Bagaimana caranya ia mengganti rugi? Pekerjaannya sekarang saja hanya sebagai seorang _delivery service_ dari salah satu restoran cepat saji.

Ponsel Renji tiba-tiba berdering. Pria itu segera mengangkatnya. Toushiro masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengganti rugi.

"Barusan bos saya menelepon, katanya Anda juga harus ikut menghadap bersama kami kepada pemilik barang yang Anda tabrak itu. Anda bisa membicarakan bagaimana cara mengganti kerugian dengan si pemilik barang itu," kata Renji, memberi tahu apa yang tadi disampaikan bosnya lewat telepon.

Toushiro terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk. Ia tak punya pilihan. Mungkin saja si pemilik barang itu mau berbaik hati padanya dengan memberikannya waktu untuk membayar ganti rugi jika ia temui nanti.

"Baiklah. Saya akan menghadap bersama kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik <strong>Tite Kubo<strong>. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

**_Alternate Universe_**

**M**_-rated_

**2k+** _words_

**Drama/Tragedy**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **IchiHitsu** _story~_

**.**

**Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dengan pria. _Crossdressing_. _Possible **OOC.** Rating _**M **untuk adegan yang mengarah ke _**lemon**_**.** _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**EXCHANGE**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Pintu kayu di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka dari dalam, dan seorang _maid_ muncul dari balik pintu. _Maid_ itu menatap ketiga pria di depannya sesaat, sebelum ia bertanya, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, kami ingin mengantar barang kiriman ini," Renji buru-buru menjawab sambil menunjuk kardus besar yang berada di bawah kakinya dan temannya. "Dan juga ingin menemui si pemilik barang yang kami antar ini."

_Maid_ itu menoleh ke arah kardus besar yang berada di bawah kaki Renji dan temannya. "Tapi... Tuan belum pulang dari kantor. Mungkin setengah jam lagi baru beliau pulang."

Renji saling berpandangan dengan temannya, sebelum ia menatap _maid_ itu. "Boleh kami menunggu? Karena ada hal penting yang akan kami sampaikan kepada Tuanmu."

Sesaat, _maid_ itu terdiam. "Baiklah. Silahkan masuk," katanya, sembari melebarkan daun pintu.

Renji dan temannya mengangkat kardus di bawah kaki mereka ke dalam, diikuti Toushiro di belakang. Setelah meletakkan kardus besar itu di dekat dinding yang ada di ruang tamu, ketiga pria itu dipersilahkan untuk duduk menunggu. Sepasang mata ketiga pria itu tak kuasa untuk melihat benda-benda yang ada di sekitar mereka. Takjub dengan semua benda berkelas yang ditempatkan di posisi yang tepat. Sudah bisa dipastikan pemilik apartemen mewah ini adalah orang kaya.

"Tuan sudah di perjalanan pulang. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi beliau sudah sampai," kata _maid_ itu yang baru saja menelepon majikannya. "Anda bertiga mau minum sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Ketiga pria yang duduk di sofa berbeda itu sontak menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak usah," jawab Renji mewakili suara yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Tuan saya." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga pria itu, wanita itu berlalu menuju dapur.

Sepeninggal _maid_ itu, ketiga pria itu saling berpandangan.

"A, perkenalkan aku Abarai Renji." Tangan kanan Renji terulur ke arah Toushiro. Toushiro tersenyum sambil membalas uluran tangan Renji.

"Salam kenal, aku Hitsugaya Toushiro." Setelah melepas jabatan tangan Renji, ia menatap teman pria itu yang juga mengulurkan tangannya.

"Keigo Asano. Salam kenal!"

Ketiganya mulai larut dalam pembicaraan, yang sesekali diselingi dengan tawa. Hingga tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu mendengar pintu terbuka dari luar. Sang _maid_ berlari keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri tuannya.

"Tuan, ada tiga orang pria yang mengantar barang kiriman Anda. Sekarang mereka masih menunggu Anda di ruang tamu karena kata salah satu di antara mereka ada hal penting yang akan mereka sampaikan," jelas _maid_ itu, sembari menggiring tuannya berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Ketiga pria itu berdiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki hampir bersamaan begitu melihat sang pemilik apartemen. Kedua mata pria itu menatap ketiga pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, hingga terakhir berhenti di Toushiro. Dipandanginya pria bertubuh mungil itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Toushiro yang melihat tatapan itu tiba-tiba merinding. Tatapan tajam itu seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya. Pandangan pria itu akhirnya beralih ke arah kardus besar yang ada di dekat dinding.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" Suara berat itu akhirnya mengisi keheningan yang sempat melingkupi atmosfir di ruang tamu itu. Ketiga pria itu mengangguk bersamaan. "Kalau begitu ikut saya. Dan bawa juga benda itu," dagunya menunjuk kardus besar itu, sebelum ia berlalu pergi lebih dulu.

Renji dan Keigo langsung berbalik untuk mengangkat kardus besar itu. Toushiro mengikuti kedua pria itu di belakang. Begitu melewati sebuah koridor panjang yang di setiap dindingnya dihiasi lukisan-lukisan abstrak, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sang pemilik apartemen melangkah masuk lebih dulu, dan Toushiro yang paling terakhir masuk menutup pintu, sebelum ia berdiri berjejer di samping Renji.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki adalah ruang audio. Di sudut dinding antara barat dan selatan terdapat lemari besar yang berisikan kaset-kaset dan seperangkat benda pemutar musik. Di dinding bagian utara ada sofa panjang dan dua sofa tunggal yang menggelilingi sebuah meja kaca—yang di bagian bawahnya dilapisi karpet berbulu. Pria itu melepaskan jas kerjanya sambil berjalan menuju meja dan kursi kerjanya yang terletak di dinding bagian timur. Begitu ia meletakkan jasnya di sandaran kursi dan menyandarkan punggungnya, ia menatap ketiga pria yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," katanya, sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. "Silahkan mulai."

Renji menarik napas panjang, sebelum ia berkata, "Benda kiriman Anda sebenarnya masih dalam kondisi baik begitu kami akan mengantarkannya ke sini. Namun, karena suatu kejadian tak terduga benda itu tiba-tiba rusak parah. Saat kami mengangkatnya turun dari mobil dan menyeberangi jalan, pria di samping kami ini tidak sengaja menabraknya dari arah vertikal dengan motornya," Renji menunjuk Toushiro yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Karena itu, kami serahkan sisanya kepada Anda untuk berbicara dengan pria ini mengenai ganti ruginya."

Ichigo menatap Toushiro yang menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Sambil menopang dagunya dengan salah satu lengannya di atas meja, ditatapnya kembali pria mungil itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Pria berwajah manis itu sekarang tampak memainkan ujung seragam kerjanya karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup—dan takut.

"Kalian berdua," jari telunjuk Ichigo menunjuk Renji dan Keigo bergiliran tanpa menoleh dari wajah Toushiro, "boleh pergi. Seperti katamu tadi, saya akan membicarakan ganti rugi dengan pria ini hanya empat mata."

Renji dan Keigo mengangguk bersamaan, sebelum menoleh ke arah Toushiro. Pria mungil itu balas menoleh dan mengangguk. Renji dan Keigo kembali menatap Ichigo. Keduanya membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik menuju pintu. Begitu mendengar pintu sudah tertutup dari luar, mendadak jantung Toushiro kembali berdegup kencang. Kedua telapak tangannya bahkan sudah basah dengan keringat.

"Namamu?" Suara berat Ichigo terdengar seperti mengintimidasi di telinga Toushiro.

"T-Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro," jawab Toushiro, setengah tergagap.

"Kau sudah tahu isi kardus yang kau tabrak hingga rusak parah itu, hm?" Toushiro menggeleng. "Mendekat kemari di depan mejaku," perintah Ichigo. Pria mungil itu buru-buru melangkah, dan berhenti satu setengah meter di depan meja kerja pria itu.

"Bagaimana cara kau mengganti rugi bendaku yang sudah kau rusakkan itu?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. "Dari seragam kerjamu itu, kulihat sepertinya kau hanya seorang _delivery_ _service_."

"A-kalau Anda bisa memberi saya waktu, saya akan membayar kerugiannya," Toushiro berkata dengan suara gugup. "Saya berjanji akan melunasinya!"

Ichigo mendengus, hampir tertawa, "Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sebulan..." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Ichigo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi, "Saya tidak mau memberimu waktu selama itu?" Ia berjalan melewati Toushiro. Toushiro mematung, hingga ia tak sadar Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu. Pria itu mengunci pintu dan meletakkan anak kunci di kantung celananya, sebelum ia berbalik menuju sofa panjang. "Bagaimana kalau... saya ingin kau mengganti rugi sekarang ini juga, hm?"

Kedua mata Toushiro membelalak. Dari mana ia bisa mendapat uang jika harus menggantinya sekarang?

"Sa-Saya mohon," suara Toushiro bergetar, "Berikan saya waktu." Ia berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo sudah duduk di sofa panjang dengan kedua tangan yang menopang di atas kepala sofa. Pria itu menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak." Ichigo menggeleng angkuh. "Ganti rugi sekarang juga atau kulaporkan kau ke polisi," tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana bagian depannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Saya serius."

Toushiro mulai panik. Gambar-gambar dirinya yang akan dilaporkan ke polisi dan berada di dalam penjara memenuhi kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Ichigo. Berharap pria itu masih punya belas kasihan padanya.

"Saya mohon. Saya tidak mempunyai uang untuk mengganti rugi sekarang juga. Berikan saya waktu, Tuan." Toushiro tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan pria itu.

Tak ada sahutan dari pria itu. Toushiro semakin takut hingga ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu... kita lakukan pertukaran," kata Ichigo akhirnya. Toushiro mendongak. "Ganti rugi yang tidak bisa kau ganti sekarang ditukar dengan—" bibir itu tiba-tiba menyeringai, "—tubuhmu."

Toushiro terperangah. Kedua matanya membelalak. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Dengan tubuhnya?!

"Bagaimana?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat tinggi, "Saya tidak akan memberi pilihan lain."

"Kau—BERENGSEK!" maki Toushiro, sembari berdiri. Wajahnya tampak murka. "Kau pikir aku tidak ada harga diri sampai harus mengganti rugi dengan tubuhku, hah?"

Ichigo menatap pria mungil itu dengan ekspresi datar. Tiba-tiba ia menekan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, sebelum ia menempelkannya di telinga. "Selamat malam, kantor polisi. Saya ingin melaporkan—"

"Hei, tunggu!" Dengan panik Toushiro berlari ke arah Ichigo. Sebelum ia sempat merampas ponsel itu, Ichigo bertindak lebih cepat; ia menyambar tangan Toushiro dan memutarnya di belakang punggung, kemudian ditahannya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang di dinding terdekat. Toushiro mengerang. Tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta seketika berhenti begitu pria itu berkata dengan nada suara mengancam.

"Aku bisa dengan mudahnya mematahkan lenganmu," dilemparnya ponselnya ke atas sofa tanpa menoleh, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku sedang tidak bermain-main dengan ucapanku, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Tubuh Toushiro mulai bergetar begitu ancaman itu seolah menembus tulang-tulangnya. Pria di belakangnya ini berbahaya, itulah yang diperingatkan otaknya. Karena itu, untuk menghadapinya Toushiro tahu ia harus bersikap patuh.

"Baiklah," kata Toushiro susah payah karena sebagian wajahnya menempel di dinding. "Aku akan melakukan pertukaran itu." Ia sudah tak punya pilihan. Salah satu lengannya yang masih dicengkram Ichigo di belakang punggungnya mulai terasa sakit.

"_Good boy_." Ichigo tersenyum puas. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya dan melepaskan pria mungil di depannya. Toushiro mengelus-elus lengannya yang dicengkram Ichigo, sebelum ia menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, setengah mendesis. Ichigo tiba-tiba menyambar dagunya, dan mengangkatnya. Membuat Toushiro terpaksa harus berjinjit.

"Berbicaralah dengan nada suara manis atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya!" Sepasang mata itu menatapnya tajam-tajam, sebelum ia melepaskannya. Ia berbalik dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali di sofa panjang. "Pakai semua benda yang ada di dalam kardus besar itu," perintahnya sambil menunjuk kardus besar yang terletak di lantai dengan dagunya.

Toushiro mendengus dalam hati, sebelum ia berjalan mendekati kardus besar—yang tadi dibawa Renji dan Keigo—itu. Ia membungkuk dan membuka kardus besar itu. Seketika ia terpana begitu melihat isi kardus besar itu. Sebuah boneka wanita yang sudah rusak parah!

"Itu _sex_ _doll_ yang kupesan enam bulan yang lalu," suara berat Ichigo tiba-tiba berkata. "Kau tahu berapa harganya?" ia sengaja memberi jeda, "Dua puluh tiga ribu _dollar_ Amerika."

Toushiro membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Itu harga yang sangat fantastis! Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa bisa melunasinya jika diberi kesempatan mengganti rugi.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Cepat lepaskan pakaian, _wig_, dan sepatu dari _sex_ _doll_ itu, kemudian pakaikan di tubuhmu sendiri."

Toushiro tersentak dan berbalik menatap pria itu. "Apa? Aku harus memakainya?!"

"Apa aku harus turun tangan untuk memakaikannya di tubuhmu, hm?" Kedua mata tajam Ichigo menatap langsung kedua mata Toushiro. Toushiro menelan ludah.

Setelah menarik napas panjang diam-diam, Toushiro kembali berbalik menatap boneka di dalam kardus itu. Dengan kedua tangan gemetar ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang menutupi tubuh boneka itu. Toushiro bergidik begitu kulit boneka itu seperti terasa nyata saat tersentuh olehnya. Dan begitu semua benda yang dipakai boneka itu telah selesai dilepaskannya, ia kembali menatap Ichigo.

"Pakai semua benda itu di sini," Ichigo berkata lebih dulu sebelum Toushiro sempat berkata untuk meminta izin memakainya di ruangan tertutup. "Sekarang juga."

Toushiro terhenyak. Bibirnya yang sudah terbuka untuk melayangkan protes kembali mengatup begitu melihat kedua mata tajam itu. Akhirnya, dengan kebencian yang semakin menumpuk di dalam hatinya ia mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dipakainya satu per satu. Ichigo tak berkedip menatap kulit putih tanpa cacat yang sekarang terekspos di depan matanya.

_Mini dress_ putih yang hampir mirip _lingerie_ itu yang pertama dipakai Toushiro, sebelum ia memakai _underwear_ _g-string_. Terakhir, ia memakai _wig_ putih panjang bergelombang, dan sepatu _high_ _heels_. Membuatnya sekarang terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Ichigo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersiul panjang begitu melihat perubahan Toushiro sekarang. Bahkan tanpa polesan _make_-_up_, wajah itu sudah terlihat manis dengan pipi merona alami, dan bibir semerah apel.

"Kemari," panggil Ichigo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari wajah pria manis itu. Toushiro menatap pria itu selama tiga detik, sebelum ia berjalan mendekat dengan susah payah karena _high heels_ yang dipakainya. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh, dan tanpa sadar mendongak ke arah Ichigo dengan wajah yang dibuat sedikit miring. Ichigo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan 'Manis' di dalam hatinya.

Dengan bibir mengerucut, Toushiro akhirnya kembali berdiri, dan kembali mendekati Ichigo. Begitu ia sudah berdiri di pinggir Ichigo, pria itu tiba-tiba menarik salah satu tangannya hingga ia jatuh di atas pangkuan.

"Hei! Apa yang—" kalimat Toushiro urung selesai karena bibirnya tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh bibir Ichigo. Kedua mata Toushiro membelalak. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong pundak Ichigo menjauh, namun dengan cepat ditahan kedua tangan pria itu. Dengan satu tangannya, Ichigo menahan kedua tangan Toushiro di belakang punggung, sementara tangannya yang bebas menekan belakang kepala pria mungil itu—membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kedua mata Toushiro terpejam erat begitu merasa lidah Ichigo bergelirya di dalam mulutnya. Mengekplorasi isi di dalam mulutnya dengan lidah terlatihnya, bahkan membelit lidahnya. Napas Toushiro tersenggal-senggal begitu akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir pria itu kali ini menyesap leher putihnya yang terekspos bebas. Membuat Toushiro mendongak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kanan Ichigo bergerak ke bawah, melebarkan kedua kaki Toushiro, sebelum menggerayangi paha putih itu.

Tangan itu naik sedikit demi sedikit ke pangkal paha Toushiro, dan akhirnya berhenti di antara gundukan yang ada di antara selangkangan pria mungil itu. Kedua mata Toushiro tiba-tiba terbuka begitu tangan besar itu meremas miliknya yang hanya tertutup _underwear g-string_. "J-jangan... ah! Jangan!" pintanya di sela-sela desahan yang tak bisa ditahannya. Ia tak bisa melihat ke bawah karena kepala Ichigo—yang masih menyesap lehernya—menutupi pemandangan. Kedua kakinya semakin mengeliat gelisah bersamaan dengan remasan yang diterimanya.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya begitu ia selesai memberikan satu _kissmark_ di bagian leher pria mungil itu. Bibir Toushiro bergetar dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan ketakutan. Ia benar-benar takut. Dan berharap Ichigo menghentikan semuanya. Namun Ichigo tak mengabulkan permintaan itu. Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dari atas pangkuannya dan diletakkannya di atas sofa. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun dari Toushiro, ia melepaskan dasinya, sebelum diikatnya di kedua pergelangan tangan Toushiro.

"Kumohon hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Toushiro terisak ketakutan. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta. Ichigo menindih kedua pahanya hingga ia tidak bisa kabur. Dengan tenang pria itu melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya, hingga dada bidangnya terekspos di depan mata Toushiro.

"Bukannya tadi bibir ini yang mengatakan akan melakukan pertukaran, hm?" Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya sambil mengelus bibir merah itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa sekarang berkata tidak mau?"

Kedua pelupuk mata Toushiro mulai dipenuhi oleh air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena menahan tangisan. "A-aku takut. Kumohon lepaskan aku..."

Ichigo mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Kau sudah tidak diberi pilihan lain, Manis."

**.**

**.**

Toushiro mengerung dalam tidurnya begitu jam digital yang ada di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur terus berdering nyaring. Tangannya yang menutup telinganya akhirnya terulur ke arah benda itu untuk mematikannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Kedua matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Syukurlah, hanya mimpi buruk..." katanya begitu teringat kejadian yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Apanya yang hanya mimpi buruk, hm?" Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu seketika membuat Toushiro terlonjak bangun. Ia meringis panjang begitu merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya nyeri luar biasa. Kedua matanya membelalak begitu melihat Ichigo tidur di sampingnya dengan dada telanjang. Pria itu menyeringai, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Sayangnya itu bukan hanya mimpi buruk."

Dunia di sekeliling Toushiro seketika runtuh begitu mendengar hal itu. Jadi itu bukan mimpi buruk?

"Mana yang lebih dulu ingin kau dengar. Kabar baik atau buruk?" Ichigo meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Toushiro dengan dua alis terangkat.

Toushiro tak menjawab. Terlalu syok karena mengetahui mimpi buruknya ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai dengan kabar buruknya..." Ichigo kembali berkata begitu pria mungil di sampingnya masih memasang wajah syok. "Kabar buruknya... kau harus mengganti posisi _sex doll_ milikku yang tidak bisa kau ganti rugi itu..." wajah syok Toushiro berubah jadi pucat mendengarnya. "Dan—kabar baiknya," bibir Ichigo mendekat ke arah telinga Toushiro, "kau sekarang milikku, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Toushiro tak pernah menyangka, hak yang ada pada dirinya akan dengan mudahnya dipermainkan oleh pria ini—seperti sebuah boneka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne's <strong>_**notes**_**:**

Adegan _lemon _eksplisit-nya sengaja saya potong karena nggak mau melanggar _guidelines_ FFn ini. Fufufu~~

Naskah asli fanfiksi ini sebenarnya memakai _couple_ YunJae (yg sudah pernah saya publikasikan di blog WP saya), yang saya _remake_ dengan menggunakan IchiHitsu. ^^ Klo YunJae ver-nya saya buat dengan menggunakan MA-_rated_; adegan dewasanya nggak saya _cut_. :3

Jadi, klo ada yg mampir baca fic ini trus tertarik membaca YunJae ver-nya silahkan berkunjung di blog WP saya ini: jeannevolution_wordpress_com ; ganti tanda underscore itu dengan tanda titik.

Segala bentuk apresiasi di fic ini akan saya tunggu dengan sabar. :)


End file.
